Amazing Dolce
Amazing Dolce è un MEIKO, Kagamine Rin, e Kagamine Len terzetto che appare nel Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA X scritto e prodotto da Hitoshizuku P e arrangiata da Yama△. Può essere sbloccato sbloccando la zona Elegant. Informazioni Il canzone è stato commissionato da SEGA per la serie. Sito ufficiale Descrizione Solo in lingua inglese *''"A beautiful witch with powerful magic lives deep in the woods. Her sweet tooth is matched only by her inability to bake in this bewitching performance of pastry preparation!"'' Liriche Giapponese='静かな森の夜 魔女は求める......究極の魔法を...... 誰もを勾引し、とびきりAmazingに誘う...... ......Sweetsが、食べたいのっ！！ 甘い香り従わせて 飢えた五感、呼び覚ませ 艶めく色　Ah, 見せつけてSexy! Magical Cooking、はじまるよ〜♡ 甘いだけじゃ......つまらないでしょ？ 適度な苦さも必要 ねえ、欲しいなら、かわいく強請って......? さあ、一緒に蕩けましょう♡ 綺麗に飾り付け、お披露目 そんなに焦らさないでったら......もうっ！ Oh, Sorry！！ 準備はよろしくて？ 最高のSweets Magic、見せてあげる♡ とろけるように口づけて...... 心ゆくまで……お召し上がれ！ 神も魔王も惑わせる 極上のHoney!! Sweetsが！！食べたいの♡' 苦ーい！ 固ーい！べちゃべちゃ！焦げ過ぎ！ 今日も安定，ダークマター！ 一口噛めばGo to hell？ 飯まずCooking，また失敗〜！！ 苦難の道......Magical Cooking 自慢の魔法も効かない もう、お手上げ！ なんて不幸なEnding......！！ 諦めるのは、まだ早〜い！ 簡単なことは......つまらないでしょう？ パチッセリエの道は超〜〜〜険しいっ！ それでも，好きならば......一流目指して さあ，一緒に頑張りましょう♡ 優しく......撫でるような手つきで......！ そんなに乱暴にしちゃ、駄目よ♡ Oh, Sorry！！ 方事は、ぬかりなく...... 本当のSweets Magic、見せてあげる♡ とろけるようなSweetsの お味はBeauty......？Sexy......？ 甘い×3♡♡♡ 神も魔王も唸らせる 極上のHoney Sweetsを、召し上がれ♡ 千枚の葉もー葉から...... ......一枚ずつ、重ねて？ 五感を駆使して...... ......感性を研ぎすませ？ 安協は許さない...... 調理場は戦場だぜ？ さあ、びしっ！ばしっ！といきましょう♡ 厳しい修行の日々越えて 完成！Cool & Brilliant! なSweets...... So, Beauty!! 確かな、愛情と...... たゆまぬ努力と......　苦労の積み重ね......Yes!! ......それでは、It's show time!! とろけるようなスイーツを 心ゆくまで......お召し上がれ！ 仕上げはこのSpiceで 魔法を掛けましょう......さあ！ 『美味しくなーれ、燃え燃えきゅん♡♡♡』 とろけるような口溶けは...... 好吃？ Buono? Rico? Excellent? Delicious? 美味い×3♡♡♡？？？ 神も魔王も惑わせる 極上のHoney Sweetsを...... たらふく、召し上がれ♡|-|Romaji='shizuka na mori no yoru majo wa motomeru… kyuukyoku no mahou wo… dare mo kadowakashi, tobikiri AMAZING ni izanau… …SWEETS ga, tabetai no!! amai kaori shitagawasete ueta gokan, yobisamase tsuyameku iro Ah, misetsukete SEXY! MAGICAL COOKING, hajimaru yo~♡ amai dake ja… tsumaranai desho? tekido na nigasa mo hitsuyou! nee, hoshii nara, kawaiku nedatte…? saa, issho ni torokemashou♡ kirei ni kazaritsuke, ohirome sonna ni jirasanaidettara… mou! Oh, Sorry!! junbi wa yoroshikute? saikou no SWEETS MAGIC, miseteageru♡ torokeru you ni kuchizukete… kokoro yuku made… omeshiagare! kami mo satan mo madowaseru gokujou no HONEY!! SWEETS ga!! tabetai no♡' nigai! katai! bechabecha! kogesugi! kyou mo antei, DARK MATTER! hitokuchi kameba GO TO HELL? meshimazu COOKING, mata shippai~!! kunan no michi......MAGICAL COOKING jiman no mahou mo kikanai mou, oteage! nante fukouna ENDING......!! akirameru no wa, mada hayai! kantanna koto wa......tsumaranai deshou? PÂTISSIER no michi wa chou~~~kewashiih! soredemo, sukinaraba......ichiryuu mezashite saa, issho ni ganbarimashou♡ yasashiku......naderu youna tetsuki de......! sonna ni ranbou ni shicha dame yo♡ Oh, Sorry!! hanji wa, nukarinaku...... hontou no SWEETS MAGIC, miseteageru♡ torokeru youna SWEETS no oaji wa BEAUTY......? SEXY......? amai×3♡♡♡ kami mo satan mo unaraseru gokujou no HONEY SWEETS wo, meshiagare♡ miru no hi mo hitoba kara… …ichimai zutsu, kasanete? gokan wo kushishite …kansei wo togisumase dakyou wa yurusanai… chouriba wa senjou da ze? saa, pishi! pashi! to ikimashou♡ kibishii shugyou no hibi wo koete kansei! COOL & BRILLIANT! na SWEETS… SO BEAUTY!! tashika na, aijou to… tayumanu doryoku to… kurou no tsumikasane… YES!! …sore de wa, It's show time!! torokeru you na SWEETS wo kokoroyuku made… omeshiagare! shiage hako no SPICE de mahou wo kakemashou… saa! "oishiku naare, moe moe kyun♡♡♡" torokeru you na kuchidoke wa… hao chi? BUONO? RICO? EXCELLENT? DELICIOUS? umai×3♡♡♡??? kami mo satan mo madowaseru gokujou no HONEY SWEETS wo… tarafuku, meshiagare♡|-|Inglese='Traduzione a cura di SEGA' In the quiet forest night A witch is seeking...the ultimate magic... To lure them in, a most amazing invitation! Sweets are what we wanna eat! Follow that sweet smell Rouse your starving senses! That alluring color, ah, show it! Sexy! Magical cooking, here we go!♡ "Sweet" on its own is boring, right? Balancing with bitterness is important too! Hey if you want some　Just ask for it...in a cute way! Now, let's melt together!♡ Dress it up fancy, it's debut time Don't be so impatient...c'mon! Oh, Sorry!! You got everything you need? The ultimate sweets magic　That's what I'll show you♡ Kiss it and watch it melt Now eat up, as much as you like Gods and devils, neither can resist The ultimate honey sweets! I wanna eat'em!♡ They're bitter! Hard! Sticky! Overdone! Tasty as always, dark matter! Take one nibble and go to hell? Awful cooking, another mistake! It's a difficult road to walk...Magical cooking Not even my magic works I give up! What an unhappy ending! Don't give up yet! If it was easy, it'd be boring, right? The pâtissier's path has its pitfalls! But if you like it despite it　Then aim for the top C'mon, let's try together!♡ Spread it out, be gentle Don't be so rough now, that won't do!♡ Oh, sorry! Taking care with everything The true sweets magic, that'ss what I'll show you♡ These melting sweets... The taste is beauty? Sexy? Sweet(x3)♡♡♡ Gods and devils, both groan out loud Ultimate honey sweets! Eat your fill!♡ A thousand layers start with one... Stack them up, one at a time? Use all five senses to the limit... Sharpen your sensibility? No compromises... The kitchen is a warzone! Now, wham! Slam! Let's do this!♡ Many days of hard training pass They're ready! Cool & brilliant sweets! Such beauty! Love you can count one... Unflaging effort... Continuous hard work...then yes!!! Ready, folks? It's show time! These melting sweets Eat your fill!♡ Finish it off with this special spice And a little magic...there! "Be delicious, boil, bubble, wheee!♡♡♡" It melts in your mouth... Hao chi? Buono? Rico? Excellent? Delicious? Tasty (x3)♡♡♡??? Gods and devils, both enchanted By these ultimate honey sweets... Snack to your heart's content♡|-|Cinese tradizionali = 靜謐森林的夜晚 魔女正在尋覓著......究極的魔法...... 那是種會擄獲人心，充滿Amazing的極致誘惑...... ......如此甜美的Sweets，真想品嚐呢！！ 順從甘美的芳香 喚起飢渴的五感 美艶的色澤　Ah, 將最Sexy的一面展現出來！ Magical Cooking，準備開始囉～♡ 如果只有甜味......一定很無趣吧？ 適度的苦澀感也是必要的！ 想要的話，就可愛地請求我吧......？ 來吧，讓我們一起融化吧♡ 漂亮地裝飾，準備亮相囉 就叫你別那麼急嘛......真是的！ Oh, Sorry！！ 準備好了嗎？ 讓你見識，真正的Sweets Magic♡ 彷彿讓人融化般的吻...... 請盡情地......享用吧！ 連神與惡魔都為之沉醉 極品Honey！！ Sweets！真想品嚐呢♡ 禾層酥也是從第一層疊起的...... ......一層層地，疊上去吧？ 驅使你的五官...... ......研磨你的感性？ 絕不妥協...... 因為廚房可是戰場喔？ 來吧，鬥志！昂揚！一起衝刺吧♡ 經歷嚴厲的修行歲月 完成！！ Cool & Brilliant！的Sweets...... So, Beauty！！ 添加無庸置疑的愛情...... 不懈的努力......　與累積的辛勞......Yes！！ ......接下來，It's show time！！ 彷彿讓人融化般的甜點 請盡情地......享用吧！ 最後就用這個Spice 為它添增神奇的魔法......來吧！ 『變好吃吧，燃起熊熊愛火♡♡♡』 仿彿讓人融化般的口感...... 好吃？ Buono？ Rico？ Excellent？ Delicious？ 美味✕3♡♡♡？？？ 連神與惡魔都為之沉醉 極品Honey Sweets...... 敬請享用，要吃得飽飽的唷♡ Video 【MEIKO・リン・レン】Amazing Dolce【Project DIVA X HD】|Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA X HD Curiosità Ulteriori informazioni *Vocaloid Wiki Categoria:Canzoni di MEIKO Categoria:Canzoni di Kagamine Rin Categoria:Canzoni di Kagamine Len Categoria:Canzoni del 2016